Sokachan in Wonderland!
by Kotoni-Chan
Summary: "This is a dream-like world where your happiness is guaranteed. In the end, will you choose to stay or leave?" Hisoka winds up in Wonderland without his memories. Will he stay and leave his old world behind? Why does everyone look familiar? TsuSoka
1. Down the rabbit hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yami no Matsuei or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.**

**Pairing: TsuzukiXHisoka**

It was a bright sunny day in Meifu. The cherry blossom trees swayed slightly in the breeze, releasing tiny pink petals into the wind that fell to the earth like a silent rain. Hisoka sat under the large tree, book in hand and eyes resting on the page before him.

"'in another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again.'" Hisoka read from the book. He turned the page before mumbling, "What an idiot girl, following a rabbit down a hole." He scanned the next page before yawning and setting the book down. The way the sun was warming his body and the breeze caressed his face, he felt too tired to read. He sprawled out in the soft green grass and stretched before resting his hands on his stomach. It was the weekend, so there was no work to be done, and his tiresome partner was nowhere to be found. Looking back at the book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, that sat beside him and then turning his gaze towards the clear sky, Hisoka hesitantly shut his eyes.

_Resting for a while won't kill me,_ he thought with a quick afterthought of how he was already dead. Within a few moments, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Hisoka awoke to the feeling of wind hitting the back of his head. He was bobbing up and down, almost to the rhythm of footsteps. Slowly, he opened his eyes and noticed the retreating cherry blossom tree. He realized that he was being carried away, his head resting on someone's shoulder as he noticed they were moving pretty fast.<p>

_Running…_ Hisoka thought as his eyes widened in realization. _I'm being kidnapped!_ The sandy haired teen began to struggle, moving around and trying to wrench his self free from the, by the feel of the person's form, man.

"Let go!" Hisoka screamed as he pulled back to look at the face of the kidnapper. Violet eyes locked onto his emerald ones and the boy noticed the chocolate brown hair and, what made him freeze in shock, white bunny ears.

"You're awake!" The bunny-eared man said happily, not slowing his pace down for a second as he carried Hisoka bridal style, running through Meifu.

"W-what are you? What the heck are you doing?" Hisoka asked as he regained control of his body and began struggling again. The man laughed.

"Why, I'm the White Rabbit!" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But you can call me Tsuzuki. I was ordered to bring Alice to Wonderland." Hisoka finally gave up struggling and glared at the rabbit-man.

"I don't care who you are, put me down! I'm not Alice!" he said threateningly. "And who would order you to do that?"

"The Red Queens," the violet eyed man replied.

"Well I'm not Alice! I'm Hisoka Kurosaki!" Hisoka shouted as he tried once again to get free but to no avail. Tsuzuki either didn't hear him or paid him no attention as he continued running. Hisoka looked ahead of them to see where he was running to, and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw a huge, gaping chasm as dark as the nighttime sky. "YOU IDIOT! STOP RUNNING OR WE'LL FALL IN THAT HOLE!" the teen screamed as he watched with horror the hole coming closer.

"That's the point!" Tsuzuki laughed. "It's the entrance to Wonderland!" With a giant leap at the edge of the chasm, the White Rabbit jumped in.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Hisoka screamed as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the brunet haired rabbit, holding on for dear life. The rush of the air he felt while falling nearly taking his breath away in fear. "A fall from this height will kill us!"

Once, again, he seemed to be ignored. "Maybe we should fall down holes like this more often," Tsuzuki mused. Hisoka squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to hold onto the man. "I like it when you hold onto me like this." The teen's emerald eyes shot open as a red blush appeared on his face.

"Idiot! Don't be saying things like that at a time like this!" He fought the urge to let go of the weird hybrid, fearing that if he did he would surely die. Tsuzuki merely laughed as he held on tighter to the boy.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Alice." He smiled.

"For the last time, I'm not Alice!" Hisoka screamed when a blinding white light engulfed the two. Hisoka closed his eyes again, tightening his grip on the man's neck. After a few moments, nothing happened. Hisoka refused to open his eyes, however.

_I'm dead,_ he thought. _I died. I was kidnapped by a weird rabbit-man hybrid and I died._

"Alice, you can open you're eyes now," the emerald eyed teen heard the familiar voice and slowly obeyed, opening his eyes to see that he was no longer in Meifu, but instead in a small, round room with a small table that sat in the middle of it. Paintings lined the walls of the small room. Hisoka realized that he was still holding onto Tsuzuki and quickly let go, a deep blush evident on his face. The rabbit-eared man made to move to release Hisoka from the bridal style hold, instead finding it content to just stand there and smile.

"Put me down," the sandy haired teen growled. Tsuzuki pouted.

"Alright, but I really like holding you, Alice." He mumbled as he promptly obeyed. "We should do this more often." He gave Hisoka a little smirk, turning him redder than he already was.

"Idiot! Don't say things like that! And my name is Hisoka! Hi-so-ka!" The smirk the rabbit had on his face disappeared as a confused frown took it's place. For the first time, the young teen got a look at his kidnapper. Tsuzuki wore a black, business-like suit with a watch sticking out of the chest pocket. His tie had a single heart on the knot and he wore thin framed glasses and white gloves.

"No," he replied, "you're name's Alice." He said, as if trying to convince himself.

"No, it's not." Hisoka retaliated. "I think I would know my own name." the White Rabbit's violet eyes went as wide as saucers as he examined the teen closer.

"You're not Alice?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Hisoka shouted at the taller male. Tsuzuki shrieked as he threw his gloved hands to his face in a despaired fashion.

"This is horrible! You're _not _Alice!" he screamed, pacing the small room they were in. "I was ordered to bring _Alice_ to Wonderland! If the queens find out I've failed…" Hisoka crossed his arms and glared down at the floor for being put in this mess. His anger didn't last long, once he noticed what he was wearing.

"What the—" he started as he examined himself for the first time. He wore light, baby blue overalls that came down to his knees and were really poofy at the legs. Where his overalls cut off at, black and white striped tights continued down until his black shoes. He had on a poofy, white, short sleeved shirt on underneath the overalls. All in all, the outfit was ridiculous and made him feel extremely girly. His face turned a bright red out of embarrassment.

"What did you say your name was?" Hisoka heard Tsuzuki ask, cutting through his thoughts on his embarrassing outfit.

"Hisoka…Kurosaki," Hisoka replied. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Okay, 'Soka, so have you ever heard of a person named Alice back where you're from?" Hisoka scowled at the nickname but decided to help the guy out and think back to his home. For some reason, he couldn't remember anything. Not one face or object came to mind when he thought about where he came from. His memories seemed to stretch as far back as the moment he got kidnapped. Hisoka let out a gasp as his eyes widened in shock, fear, and worry. Why couldn't he remember anything? "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. "Are you okay?" Hisoka shook his head.

"No… I can't remember anything. I can't remember home, friends, family…nothing." Tsuzuki had a worried look on his face before placing a hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, forget I asked." He smiled brightly. "I think I'd like you better than some person named Alice anyways." Hisoka turned a light shade of pink before turning his gaze away.

"Idiot, you just met me. Not only that, but you kidnapped me and brought me here thinking I was someone else. I'm ticked." Tsuzuki laughed.

"That's okay!" He smiled. "Now you can enjoy Wonderland as much as possible!" Hisoka rolled his eyes, but couldn't shake the feeling that the rabbit-eared man seemed familiar somehow, finding his outgoing and annoying attitude somehow comforting. Suddenly, the teen watched how Tsuzuki's eyes saddened and he looked towards the ground. "Just remember you can't stay forever." Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked when the rabbit-man jumped.

"That's right, I need to tell the queens there has been a mistake!" He pulled what appeared to be a piece of candy out of his pocket. "I'll see you later, 'Soka!" He smiled as he ate the candy and shrunk down to the size of a mouse.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hisoka asked as he watched the now tiny man run towards a small door, open it up, and run out. "Tsuzuki!" he shouted, now alone in the circular room.

**A/N**

**I was bored and this idea popped into my head. I needed something to do while I wrote up chapters to my other story, and I love this anime and manga! Let me know if it was a good start! Future chapters will be longer, im just trying to get things started here.**


	2. Painting Flowers

Hisoka eyed the small door with little interest as he got on his hands and knees and tried to open it. Locked.

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically as he stood up and looked around the room. His eyes rested on the small table, that now appeared to have a jar, a piece of cake, and a key on it. He sighed, walked over, and grabbed the key. Putting the key in the lock, he was relieved to find that it worked, the small door opening. Hisoka reached his arm through the door, and was angry to find out that he couldn't fit all the way through.

"How does he expect me to get through a door I can't fit through?" Hisoka growled as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "That idiot, I'll kill him when I find him." He walked back over to the table and set the key down, observing the pastry and jar of questionable-looking green liquid. The cake had a little sign sticking out of the white frosting that was labeled "Eat me", and the jar and a tag that was attached by a string tied around the neck that was labeled "Drink me", both in fancy lettering. "No way," Hisoka mumbled as he looked back towards the door. After a moment or two, he sighed and picked up the potion along with the cake, giving a silent pray that he wouldn't die before taking a swig of the liquid. Instead of intense pain as he pictured, Hisoka felt nothing. All he saw was the table, walls, and everything around him grow taller.

"Hey, what's going on?" He thought as the objects in the room now looked like skyscrapers. He looked around him and noticed that the small door from before was now his size. "I…shrunk," the teen pointed out obviously. Realization struck him with a baseball bat as he sprinted full force to the door, grabbing the handle and twisting it furiously. When it wouldn't budge, Hisoka face palmed himself when he realized that he would need the key again, the key that he left on the table that was now similar to a fifty story building. He looked back towards the table and noticed the forgotten piece of cake he grabbed before he shrank, laying on the floor. Scowling, he ran over and took a large bite out of the over-sized pastry (it didn't shrink with him), grimacing at the fowl taste. He began to grow, happy that he was reaching his normal height, then panic stricken as he went past normal height and continued to grow until his head hit the ceiling.

"I am definitely going to kill someone." He muttered as he carefully edged his way over to the table, reaching down and picking up the key and drinking the last of the potion. He found himself the perfect size for the door once again, and this time, with the rather large key in his hands, he opened the door and ran out of the horrid room. "Finally!" he said as he ran out into the fresh air. He looked around to see that everything was incredibly large compared to him. The grass stood eight feet high, mushrooms, plants, and everything that was usually small were now giants to him.

_I drank that shrinking potion, so of course everything is going to look bigger._ He thought as he began to walk around, no idea where he was going. He looked over to the grass. The grass was like a forest to him, and because he was so small and the grass could stretch for miles, one wrong turn and he would be lost forever.

"This has to be a dream," Hisoka muttered as he decided not to risk walking through the green substance and walk through the rocky path. "That would explain why there's a weird guy with rabbit ears running around, impossible to fit through doors, and eight foot high grass."

"Yoo hoo! Over here!" Hisoka heard a male voice from somewhere up ahead of him, so he took off running, weaving through rocks and plants. After rounding a corner around a large boulder, the sandy haired teen froze at the person in front of him. He was a man with long, golden hair pulled back in a ribbon and glasses. He wore a white coat with a heart on the breast pocket, a light blue turtleneck with a black shirt on underneath, and khaki pants. He appeared not to have noticed Hisoka yet, for he was staring into the grass with a smile on his face. "You can't catch me!" he called out. The teen jumped when he heard a sigh coming from the grass and turned to see another man step out, clad in a dark brown suit and pink tie with red hearts all over it. He had short brown hair that was messily combed over and dark framed glasses that he was currently pushing up with his finger.

"You know I do not have time to play your silly games, Watari-san. The man mumbled. "I can't believe you brought me all the way from the castle for this."

"You need to loosen up!" The blond argued. "Stop being such a stick in the mud!"  
>"Excuse me," Hisoka interjected, causing both pairs of eyes to fall on him. "Can you tell me how to get to the castle?" The two men were silent before the one with golden hair gasped and ran up to the boy, picking him up and hugging him.<p>

"Tsuzuki finally did something right!" He cheered, smothering the boy. "He brought Alice to us!" Hisoka rolled his eyes as he pulled out of the very uncomfortable hold.

"Sorry, but I'm not Alice. My name's Hisoka Kurosaki, and that White Rabbit brought me here by mistake." The two men shared a look of confusion before the one that hugged him laughed.

"My mistake, it seems, but that's such a shame. The queens were really looking forward to seeing Alice. Everyone in Wonderland was."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hisoka mumbled, suddenly feeling very awkward. The brunet man walked up towards the teen.

"Now that you're here, what are you planning to do?" he asked, cool blue eyes staring down at the teen. "Wander around Wonderland in search of your way home, or stay here in a never ending dream?"

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked, confusion evident on his face. The man readjusted his glasses and crossed his arms.

"When you come to the end of your trip, you must decide whether you want to return home and reunite with those from your old life, or stay here in this seemingly dream-like world with the guarantee that you will always be happy." Hisoka was confused.

"But…Tsuzuki said that I couldn't stay." He replied.

"Tsuzuki-san is one of those who would hate to see you go, just like Watari-san and I, and others you will encounter on your journey. That is why we don't want you to stay here."

"But that makes no sense," Hisoka pointed out, crossing his arms. "How could someone hate to see me leave yet not want me to stay?" None of the two men answered and Hisoka just shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I don't want to stay here anyways. This place is weird." He began to walk past the two before he stopped and turned around. "By the way, what are your names?" the golden haired man previously called Watari smiled.

"Well, our role names are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. He's Dee and I'm Dum!"

"You got that right," Dee said, adjusting his glasses yet again.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! I should make a potion that will make your sensitivity to other people's feelings bigger!"

"I'm not funding it this time." Hisoka growled.

"Okay, so your role names are Dee and Dum, then what do you call each other?" He pointed at Watari. "You're Watari-san, and you're—"

"Tatsumi," Tatsumi answered. The teen breathed an irritated sigh.

"Okay, well thanks for the talk. I need to be going now, don't worry about taking me to the castle." A thought hit him. "Wait, you invent potions, right? You said something about one a moment ago." he asked, turning towards Watari. The man nodded, a grin on his face.

"Yep!" he grinned. Hisoka almost smirked, but didn't. He never smiled.

"Do you have any that will make me normal sized?" he asked. Watari nodded.

"I do," he said, putting his hands on his hips in a happy manner. Hisoka was getting annoyed.

"Well, can I have some?" he asked through gritted teeth. Watari stopped smiling and frowned.

"Sorry Bon, I gave it all to the caterpillar."

"Idiot," Tatsumi sighed as he turned towards the teen. "The caterpillar is in the center of the grass. Start walking and you'll get there sometime." Hisoka groaned.

"Is there a faster way I can get there?" He asked. "Walking will take forever."

"Run," both men replied. Hisoka glared at the two before turning and storming into the grass.

"Thanks for the help," he said sarcastically, walking until the two were out of sight. "Everybody here is crazy." Hisoka muttered to himself, climbing over a stick that was in his path. After a while of walking, Hisoka had to admit that the residents of Wonderland needed to learn how to recycle. Jars, bottles, trash, just random little things here and there could be seen throughout the grass. And because they were all giant compared to the emerald eyed teen, that just made him think the problem worse for him since he had to climb over everything to get to where he needed to go, if he was going in the right direction.

_I forgot how big this place is when tiny,_ Hisoka thought bitterly. He'd been walking for what felt like hours, with no sign of anyone, not even a caterpillar. Finally, he stopped and sat down on a misplaced screw that probably went to a toy and leaned against a red flower, sighing.

"How much farther do I have to walk?" he growled, rubbing his aching feet.

"That depends on how far you are willing to travel," came a reply. Hisoka jumped up and looked around, but raised an eyebrow when he didn't see anybody.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Hisoka turned around and looked up to see the flower he was leaning against begin to move, petals forming a face of what appeared to be a young girl.

"Uh, a little. I just wasn't expecting to encounter talking flowers here," He admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. The red flower just laughed.

"You're funny," she laughed. "My name is Flower Tsubaki. Are you Alice?" she asked. Hisoka sighed and shook his head.

"No, Hisoka," he replied. This was really getting annoying, having to deny his name being Alice every time he encountered someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I heard there was a foreigner coming and someone said their name was Alice, so I just assumed you were."

"It's fine," the teen replied.

"So where are you going?" Flower Tsubaki asked.

"Well, my goal was to get to the caterpillar and find the White Rabbit, but I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Hisoka sighed, sitting back down on the screw. Flower Tsubaki sighed as well.

"Well, your goal is easily attainable, whereas, mine is not."

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked, turning to face the female flower.

"You see, Hisoka-kun, my goal was to be a flower on a hat. But not just any hat," she sighed. "I wanted to be a flower on the Mad Hatter's hat." Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "I saw him walk through the grass one day, and when he saw me he held out a cup full of water and gave me a drink. I fell in love with him, and I wanted him to pick me and place me on his hat. But instead, he walked away. I'm still hoping he will walk back through here and visit me again."

"I'm sorry," Hisoka said after a few moments.

"It's not your fault," the flower replied. "Anyways, you better get going if you want to reach the caterpillar before it gets dark." The teen looked up at the bright sky.

"What time is it?" he asked, hating the fact that he didn't have a watch.

"That depends on where you are," Flower Tsubaki replied. Hisoka sighed. Why was everyone here so difficult when it came to questions?

"Okay, well… bye." The emerald eyed teen said, for some reason finding the word hard to get out. He felt as if he was losing a friend that he already lost before, and it gave him a sickening feeling.

"I hope we meet again, Hisoka-kun, in a different dream," he heard her reply. He wanted to turn around and ask her what she meant, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He walked away, fighting the depression that was threatening to take over him for reasons unknown.


	3. If It's You

Hisoka continued walking through the grass for about an hour. He hadn't stopped walking since he left Flower Tsubaki, and his legs were getting awfully sore. He ignored the pain. All of a sudden, a strange smell wafted towards Hisoka. Curious, he looked up to see a trail of smoke coming from the grass. Following it, the teen ran through the bladed plant and stumbled into a clearing in front of a giant mushroom. Slowly, Hisoka looked up to see a man wearing a Yukata smoking what appeared to be a hookah. The man had long, dark hair and dark eyes, wore a fox-like mask on the side of his head, and where the yukata ended the tip of a green plump caterpillar body showed.

"Excuse me," Hisoka began when the caterpillar man looked down at him, a bored expression on his face. "I'm here to take one of Watari-sans potions from you." The man took a long drag of the hookah before turning back towards the teen.

"Are you always this rude?" he asked, blowing smoke into the air. "You ask a complete stranger for things before introducing yourself. Only a spoiled brat does that."

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Hisoka growled. "And before you ask, I'm not Alice either." He added. The caterpillar raised an eyebrow.

"I know you aren't Alice," he said. Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. "You're the first person who hasn't assumed I was Alice today."

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Hisoka Kurosaki," Hisoka responded.

"I know who you are," the caterpillar replied. "My name is Oriya, the caterpillar."

"If you knew who I was, why did you yell at me for not introducing myself?" Hisoka asked, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to see if you knew who you are."

"How could I not know who I am?" the teen asked, watching Oriya take another drag from the hookah, this time blowing the smoke towards Hisoka.

"Getting hit on the head causes amnesia in some people," was the reply.

_Great, this guy is crazy too._ Hisoka thought in disbelief.

"I haven't been hit on the head." He stated, inwardly questioning the caterpillar-mans sanity. "But I don't think I can say the same about you."

"Do you like it here in Wonderland?" Oriya asked, blowing more smoke towards Hisoka who began coughing.

"Stop that!" he growled, waving away the substance.

"Answer my question," the caterpillar replied. Hisoka sighed, not seeing how this was going to get him anywhere.

"I would like it if I wasn't like this," the emerald eyed male replied, gesturing towards his entire body. Oriya raised an eyebrow.

"You want to change?" he asked, pulling the hookah out of his mouth. Hisoka nodded. "Okay, you change. Then what?"

"What do you mean?" the teen asked.

"Are you going to leave Wonderland, or stay here?" Hisoka crossed his arms.

"Of course I'm going to leave! I have a life back home!" he shouted.

"What life?" the caterpillar asked. Hisoka opened his mouth to answer but found that nothing came out.

"I…don't remember…" he said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Amnesia," Oriya said. Hisoka growled.

"I don't have amnesia! I didn't hit my head or anything!"

"Fine, fine," Oriya retreated, inhaling more smoke. "But why return to a life you can't remember?" Hisoka didn't respond at first.

"Because…I want to," he said after a while.

"I see," the caterpillar said. "But after you finish your journey here, you might think differently."

"Why do you say that?" Hisoka asked.

"Here you make memories, happy memories, and meet people you don't want to leave. You'll think twice about leaving a place you have memories about and remember for a place you don't have the slightest clue about."

"I can't stay here," the teen said. "Even if I wanted to, everyone says I can't, even though if I leave they'll miss me. I don't get it!" Oriya sat the hookah down and leaned in towards the light haired teen.

"It's because if you don't go, they'll miss you."

"But if I do go, they'll miss me! You just reversed what they said!" Hisoka screamed. He was so confused.

"It doesn't matter if you go or stay, someone will always miss you. The people here will miss you if you stay here or leave. They are the same as the people _there._

"Please stop that," Hisoka asked clenching his hands at his side.

"Stop what?" Oriya mused, picking his hookah back up and inhaling the fumes.

"Making me more confused than I already am," the teen replied. The caterpillar laughed.

"Sorry, I should probably stop talking about this anyways. After all, this is something you need to figure out on your own. Now then, you wanted a potion?" Hisoka gaped at the sudden topic change. There were more questions than ever before, but he figured that the deranged man wasn't going to be of much help anyways.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled. "One to change me so I'm not small," Oriya turned around for a second before looking back over, holding a small vile in his hands.

"This is the only one he gave me, but I wouldn't trust it. That man's potions never seem to work right." He threw the potion down and the teen caught it, opening it up and taking a drink. "I warned you," the caterpillar said, taking a long drag of the hookah. Hisoka only took a sip of the potion, when suddenly he began to feel odd. His skin began to tighten and he could feel his legs growing longer, but something wasn't right. In a poof of smoke, Hisoka stood, not much taller than what he had been.

"What the heck? The potion didn't do anything!" Hisoka shouted towards the caterpillar. Oriya looked, face blank as he shook his head.

"That man…" he mumbled as he exhaled some smoke. He looked over at the teen. "It did something alright." He gestured towards a tin tea pot that sat a few feet away. Raising an eyebrow, Hisoka slowly walked in front of the shiny tea pot to examine himself. What he saw nearly made him throw up, instead violently gagging.

Hisoka stood there, no longer a teenage male but instead a teenage female. His hair was a lot longer and now sporting two pig tails, his blue overalls were changed to a poofy blue dress, and his eyes were even bigger and greener than before.

"WHAT DID THAT IDIOT DO TO ME?" he shouted, gripping his hair in shock and horror.

"He made you a girl," Oriya stated.

"A sex-change potion?" Hisoka gasped. The caterpillar shrugged.

"I guess it did what you asked; you changed. And I have to say I approve. I'm more into girls than guys." Hisoka flushed beat red at he concealed himself with his arms and looked away, an action that made him seem even more girly.

"Pervert!" he shouted. "Shut up or I'll kill you!"

"Relax, I was joking. That Rabbit, on the other hand, seems very fond of you. He might like it." Hisoka turned even redder as his eyes went as wide as saucers. "Scratch that, he's always had a thing about liking people for who they really are. Though in your case, besides the hair length and the chest, not much is really different."

"YOU JERK!"

"I'm kidding, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"THEN GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTE!" the male turned female screamed.

"I don't have it, I told you, that was the only potion that Dum gave me."

"T-then what do I do?" Hisoka asked. "I can't stay like this forever, I have to change back and get home!"

"Is there a reason you need to get home so fast?" Hisoka looked up at the caterpillar as he started speaking gibberish again. He sighed.

"I don't know, I just know that I need to…protect…" he trailed off.

"Protect? Or be protected?"

"I don't know!" Hisoka screamed, though as a female it was less intimidating than what he could actually be. He began to shake and forcefully willed himself to speak. "Can you at least make me average height?"

"For a human?" Oriya asked.

"Yes," Hisoka growled, tired of playing games. Or maybe it was his new female hormones taking over.

"Sure, just eat a piece of the middle of this mushroom." Hisoka walked over and ripped a piece of the mushroom off.

"You should have told me to do this from the beginning," he chided. Oriya shrugged.

"I warned you about that potion. You made your own choice." As Hisoka took a bite out of the mushroom piece, a thought popped into the caterpillars head. "If you want to return to normal, try visiting the duchess. With all of the things her maid cooks, I wouldn't doubt it if she'd be able to make you something."

"Thanks," Hisoka said half heartedly as he began to grow.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Oriya called out to the growing male-turned-female, "when the time comes and you must choose to stay or leave, think about the person you want to see the most!" Hisoka didn't reply, but the caterpillar knew he heard.

"Good luck, Hisoka Kurosaki," Oriya whispered as he took another drag of the hookah and watched the retreating back of the boy.

"Well that was a waste of my time," Hisoka muttered as he checked out his surroundings. He was in a forest, which in his opinion wasn't much better then being in the grass.

_Great, just great._ He thought as he sighed and began walking.

"At least there's a trail to follow," he stated as he noticed the paved path that led deeper into the woods.

"HIISOOOKAAA!" Hisoka turned his head at the familiar voice from behind him and saw the running form of Tsuzuki approaching him. Before he realized what was about to happen, Hisoka found himself tackled to the ground in an incredibly painful yet warm embrace. "Hisoka! I missed you!"

"I-idiot! Get off me!" Hisoka blushed as he pushed the rabbit-man off and pulled himself to his feet.

"Hisoka?" the White Rabbit questioned as he looked at his friend's new look. "What happened to you?" the teen blushed and put his hands on his hips, looking away.

"Watari happened." He grumbled. "I'm heading to the duchess right now to fix it."

"I see," Tsuzuki said, raising his hand to his chin. "Watari would be happy to know that his potion actually worked for once." Hisoka gasped.

"He _wanted_ this to happen?" Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think he knew you would be the one to try it out though," he laughed. "You do look really cute though…" Tsuzuki started, causing the color in the teens face to resemble a tomato. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Tsuzuki grabbed the smaller hand into his hand held it up. "…however, I think your other form is much cuter. Let's go to the duchess's house together to get you fixed up, shall we?" he asked, flashing Hisoka an amazing smile, one the teen hasn't see yet (and that man smiled a lot in the few times they've interacted). Hisoka nodded and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. He wanted to pull his hand away to preserve whatever manliness he had left, but found it oddly comforting to just hold onto Tsuzuki's hand.

_Must be the crazy girl hormones,_ he thought.

"H-hey Tsuzuki," Hisoka started after a few minutes of walking down the path.

"Yeah?" the man asked, turning his gaze towards his companion. Hisoka turned a light shade of pink at the thought of his question.

"Why don't you want me to stay?" he asked, knowing it was a dumb question. He felt the change in mood as Tsuzuki went from happy and content to sad and depressed.

"Because…" he started, voice low, "…if Hisoka leaves me, I won't be able to live anymore."

Hisoka stopped walking at hearing that.

"What do you mean you won't be able to live anymore?" Hisoka asked, raising his voice. Tsuzuki looked down at the ground, purple eyes closed.

"Remember Hisoka? You told me I could live in your heart. If you leave me, I can't. And I can't live anywhere else."

_When did I say that?_ Hisoka thought as he watched the older man with a confused look. _I remember everything I've said since I met Tsuzuki and I don't remember saying that. _Hisoka eyed the older man with a look of concern and worry. _Still, I don't want to say he's lying because somewhere deep down, it sounds like he's telling the truth. But when did I say it…?_

"Tsuzuki, isn't that more of a reason to want me to stay? So you can live?" he asked, a slight hint of confusion evident in his voice. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No, I'm fine here. It's _there_ where I need you. I can't live without you there with me," None of this was making any sense to Hisoka. Where _was _there? He remembered the caterpillar talking about a there too, but what was it? What was he talking about?

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka started when they heard a crash, a man screaming, and a girl laughing. The two turned their heads back towards the path.

"Looks like we made it to the duchess's house!" Tsuzuki smiled as he grabbed Hisoka's hand back in his and took off running. Hisoka frowned as he followed the bunny-eared man.

_This place is weird. There's no way I'd want to stay here._ He thought as it stared at the White Rabbit's back. _But still…maybe for Tsuzuki…_


	4. Pepper Soup

They arrived at the door to the Duchess's house just as another crash was heard. Sighing, Hisoka stepped in front of Tsuzuki and opened the door a crack, peeking in but seeing nothing but a dust cloud. Opening the door all the way, the teen instantly wished he hadn't as the smell of pepper overpowered his senses and he began sneezing up a storm. More sneezes could be heard from inside the house, alone with the sound of a man's voice yelling.

"Hello?" Tsuzuki asked, fighting back a sneeze and failing."Duchess?" The smoke cleared and three people could be seen: a man with a white bandana on his head, a cooking apron on, black hair, dark eyes, and markings under his eyes, a girl about Hisoka's age, maybe a year or so older, who had long, light colored hair tied up on each side with ribbons and wearing a school uniform, and a rough looking young man with white, spiky hair, black and white clothing, and a black and white striped tail. He was grinning wildly while sitting at the feet of the man who was, in turn, hovered over a stove in the corner of the room with a pepper grinder in his hand, holding it over a pot and mumbling under his breath.

"TSUZUKI-SAN!" The girl cheered as she ran over and glomped the taller man, who happily returned the hug.

"Hey, Wakaba-chan!" he smiled. The girl looked over at Hisoka and grinned.

"Tsuzuki-san, is this your girlfriend? She's gorgeous!" Hisoka blushed at the compliment before holding his hands up in defense.

"N-no, I'm—" he started when the man cooking walked over.

"There's no way Tsuzuki could get a girlfriend like that," he chuckled. "Probably bribed her or something."

"Hajime-chan, be nice!" Wakaba scolded the man.

"That coming from a man who wears pink aprons," smirked Tsuzuki. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from a cook, though, eh Terazuma?" Terazuma turned bright red before raising his fist towards the White Rabbit.

"You'll be seeing black here in a minute," he growled as he stepped closer to the brunet man. Hisoka quickly jumped in between the two, causing the man to grab him by the collar instead.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted Terazuma shrieked in surprise.

"Uh oh," Wakaba said as she sighed and ran over to the corner where the stove sat. Hisoka was released and pulled back by Tsuzuki as a wave of smoke engulfed the house and growling could be heard.

"What's going on?" Hisoka shouted as he and the rabbit-eared man stepped farther back into the house.

"Terazuma turns into a dragon beast thing when he touches a girl." Tsuzuki informed the teen. Hisoka glared at his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me that? I would have let him beat you up!"

"'Soka is so mean! Besides, Wakaba-chan can take care of this." The two looked to see large claws emerging out of the smoke, and an even larger head that was roaring viciously.

"Kuro-chan shouldn't be out here!" Wakaba scolded as she brought a pan over from the stove, jumped up to an impossible height, and slammed the pan into the side of the head of the black beast. In another wave of smoke, the beast disappeared and Terazuma was in its place, holding his head in pain.

"Thanks…Kannuki…" He muttered. The girl smiled brightly as she turned back towards the two guests.

"I hope this teaches you not to pick on Tsuzuki-san and his girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Hisoka spurted out, blushing from ear to ear.

"Ha!" Terazuma said as he recovered from his headache. "Told you so! Tsuzuki can never get a girl like that!"

"I'm a boy!" The teen shouted, tired of everyone thinking he was female. The room was silent for a moment, Terazuma staring at Hisoka with wide eyes and his cheeks slightly tinted.

* * *

><p>"A…boy?" he asked. The teen nodded. "I transformed from touching…a boy?"<p>

"Well, he's not really a boy now, he drank a potion made by Watari-san and was turned into a girl." Tsuzuki explained.

"Wait, is this the person you brought back?" Wakaba asked. The purple eyed male nodded. "So this is Alice-chan?" She asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No, there was a mistake somewhere and I grabbed the wrong person, but Hisoka is even better than someone named Alice!" Hisoka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Anyways, we were hoping you could come up with something to change him back, because his male form is so much cuter that his female form.

"Shut up you idiot!" Hisoka whispered, cheeks stained pink. Wakaba giggled at the two before turning towards her partner.

"Feel like cooking, Hajime-chan?" she asked, smiling brightly. The man grunted.

"Not really if it's for Tsuzuki, but since it's for the kid then fine. One less person to watch out for."

"Tsuzuki!" came a voice from beside the rabbit and teen. They looked over to see the white haired young man floating lazily in the air beside them.

"Byakko!" Tsuzuki smiled as he hugged the cat-like thing. "We've been here for so long and you haven't said hi to me yet!"

"I was sleeping," Byakko admitted, yawning to emphasize his statement. Tsuzuki laughed.  
>"That doesn't surprise me," he admitted. The two began laughing and catching up on recent events. Hisoka walked over to Terazuma to check out what he was doing over the stove.<p>

"Do you really know how to make a potion to turn someone into a male?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Terazuma shrugged.

"When I'm done we'll find out," he replied, looking down at what looked like curry and tasting a sample of it. "Needs more pepper," he said absentmindedly as he grabbed the pepper grinder and twisted the handle, releasing more pepper into the air than into the air. Hisoka backed away as he began his sneezing fit, eyes watering and throat burning from being so close to it. Wakaba and Tsuzuki began to sneeze too. After the pepper in the air went away, Hisoka took a seat beside the Duchess.

"So how do you like it here in Wonderland?" she asked, trying to start a conversation with the obviously bored boy. Hisoka shrugged.

"It has it's moments." He replied, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, eyes focused on Tsuzuki playing with Byakko. "What is that cat thing?" he asked. Wakaba turned towards the two playing up ahead of them and back to the male-turned-female.

"It's Byakko. He's a Cheshire Cat. You should try talking to him, you guys would become fast friends!"

"I don't think so," Hisoka instantly replied.

"Sure you will! He has a fondness for cute things!" she said. Hisoka scowled.

"It's not him I'm worried about. I don't want to be his friend," he looked away. Wakaba raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like cats?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, its not that, don't worry about it." He said as he turned back towards the two. Something clicked and Wakaba grinned.

"Are you…jealous?" she asked, leaning in and whispering it to the younger teen. He blushed and turned away from her.

"No, why would I be?"

"Because Tsuzuki looks like he's having more fun with Byakko than he ever has with you?" she guessed, knowing she hit the mark by the look on the teen's face. She giggled then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing; Tsuzuki and Byakko are old friends. Tsuzuki was the one that gave Byakko to me in the first place," She said.

"I'm not worried!" Hisoka hissed as another pepper wave engulfed his senses, making him sneeze more. "I think-you-have enough-pepper!" He shouted between sneezes.

"Who's the cook here, me or you kid?" Terazuma growled, grinding even more pepper. Hisoka was too busy sneezing to respond. Once again, when the sneezing parade died down, the teen went back to talking to Wakaba.

"Hey Kannuki-san," Hisoka began, "where exactly is…there?" The Duchess looked at him with a blank look. "You know… the place everyone says I should go to?" Wakaba, after a moment, opened her mouth to answer when three bowls of curry were shoved in front of the small teen.

"I wasn't sure which one was the right recipe, so I made a couple. Enjoy," Terazuma said with a lack of enthusiasm. Hisoka eyed the middle bowl, picked up a spoon, and took a bite. Everyone gathered around him, eyes wide in anticipation when a poof of smoke encased the teen and, when it dissipated, left a small boy, no older than six, sitting where the female Hisoka once sat. He had poofy cheeks, extremely large emerald eyes, and lighter hair that framed his face perfectly. Everyone was silent until Wakaba, Tsuzuki, and Byakko jumped up to smother the child.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Wakaba cried as she squeezed mini Hisoka in her arms. Byakko snatched him away from her and held him close.

"He is! I want to adopt him! I'll show him off to all of Wonderland!" Tsuzuki pulled the boy away from the cat and held him up.

"This must be what young 'Soka looked like! He's so soft and squishy!" He cradled the child in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Hisoka, voice stolen from shock, finally was able to speak again. "LET. GO. NOW." He ordered the taller male in a much higher, childish voice as Tsuzuki pouted and sat the toddler back in his seat. Sighing and regaining color in his cheeks from lack of air due to being crushed by hugs, Hisoka straightened up and grabbed his spoon, taking a bite out of the curry on the far right. In another poof of smoke, young Hisoka was gone and replaced with an older, more mature looking man in his early twenties. His face was thin, his eyes smaller and more captivating, body well built, and hair slightly longer and parted off to the side. Again, Wakaba was the first to speak.

"HE'S SO HOT!" she squealed as she examined the now older man, not smothering him like she did a moment ago for fear of Hisoka's wrath. Tsuzuki raised his hand to his chin with an amused look on his face.

"So it looks like the curry has reduced Hisoka's age by ten years and increased it by ten years, so that means that this Hisoka is what he would look like if he was my age."

"How'd you know I was sixteen?" he asked, examining himself. Tsuzuki shrugged.

"Not important right now, you have one more curry to try so it has to be the one." Hisoka nodded and, leaning away from the googily eyed Wakaba and the obviously jealous Terazuma, Hisoka took a bite out of the last curry on the far left and, after the third poof of smoke evaporated, appeared to finally be normal.

"That's more like it!" Tsuzuki grinned throwing his arm around the now male teen's shoulders.

"He's still adoptable!" Byakko said as he floated around the group happily. Wakaba nodded.

"I think this form fits you much better, Hisoka-kun." The Duchess said, Tsuzuki nodding in agreement.

"Yeah yeah, the kid's back to normal, now who do you think was the one that made it happen?" Terazuma asked, shoving through the group towards Hisoka, reaching down to ruffle his hair. "You know…there really isn't much of a difference between how you look now and how you looked as a girl…" he said absentmindedly when he gave another shriek and pulled away. "No way! He's a boy! A BOY!" for the millionth time that day, smoke filled the house.

"Hajime-chan is transforming even though he touched Hisoka-kun as a boy?" Wakaba asked, raising her hand to her chin.

"It's because he looks so girly naturally," Byakko snickered, earning a death glare from Hisoka. The Duchess sighed as she ran over to the corner and grabbed her frying pan, proceeding to repeat her actions earlier. With another headache, Terazuma thanked the Duchess.

"That's never happened before…" Terazuma said, blushing madly in the corner of the room.

"I wasn't that thrilled about it that much either," Hisoka muttered half heartedly, feeling slightly fatigued. Darn his girly features! A knock was heard at the door and Terazuma went to answer it.

"Oh no…" Wakaba sighed as she looked over towards Tsuzuki. "It's the castle guards."

"What?" Tsuzuki whispered. "Why are they here?" footsteps entered the room and Terazuma, followed by two guards walked in.

"Duchess of Wonderland, our Queens have requested you appear in court." One guard said.

"Any refusal will be met with whatever punishing our Queens see as fit." The second guard added.

"I won't refuse," Wakaba smiled. The guards gestured towards Terazuma.

"Your cook must come with us as well." The first one informed.

"I'll go too!" Tsuzuki said, standing by the guards. "I'm the Queens' page, so I have a right to find out what crime the Duchess has committed. The guards looked at each other and nodded. Wakaba turned towards the Cheshire Cat.

"Byakko, guide Hisoka safely away from here," she ordered. The cat nodded.

"I want to come too!" The teen shouted, looking over at Tsuzuki.

"You can't. Stay and go with Byakko. We'll meet up later." Hisoka glared but made no further attempt to argue, feeling much to worn out to do so. Tsuzuki looked worriedly at the cat and teen before leaving with the rest of the group.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Byakko ordered, grabbing onto Hisoka's arm and pulling him out of the back door of the house. The two were running full speed into the forest, Hisoka feeling like he was going to throw up the whole time.

"Byakko-" he gasped as the cat slowed down to a stop. He worriedly examined the teen as he kneeled over, panting heavily. "Don't…feel so good…" he said between gasps as he fell to his knees.

"Hisoka!" The white tiger cried, bending down, trying to examine his new friend. "What's wrong?" Hisoka clutched his stomach in pain.

"Can't…breathe…" he gasped as he collapsed onto the ground.


End file.
